Un lobo solitario
by The Lonely Frozen Wolf
Summary: Todo era normal en la Academia Cross, pero la llegada de una nueva estudiante podría poner en peligro a la clase diurna y nocturna. La chica misteriosa podra poner a todos pendientes puede tambien que llegue a conquistar algunos corazones o devorarlos. ¿Podran Yuuki, Zero confiar en ella? ¿O se convertira en su peor enemiga?... ¡Espero que les guste! DESCONTINUADO
1. Chapter 1

**¡Hola a todos! He regresado con una nueva emocionante historia de vampiros (me encantan .) esta vez es de Vampire Knight una serie preciosa. Es mi primer fic de VK pero mi tercero de todos. Este quiero hacerlo mas largo ya que tengo una trama que me encanta. Espero que me apoyen con esta historia y si tengo errores por favor haganmelo saber, para asi poder mejorar. ¡Espero que les guste!**

**Advertencia: Puede contener algunos spoilers del manga y anime de Vampire Knight asi que si quieren leer este fic sera mejor que hayan leido todo xD**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de VK no me pertenecen son de Matsuri Hino (maestra xD)**

**Criatura nocturna:**

Una criatura deambula por las noches buscando a su próxima presa, corre por todo el perímetro buscando algo para comer. Su agudo oído le indica que algo se acerca y su olfato capta con percepción un vampiro fuera de control sediento de sangre. La bestia lo sigue con cautela para que el vampiro no sienta su presencia. Cuando está a unos pocos metros de su presa, se agazapa entre los matorrales tratando de no hacer ruido. El vampiro alertado por la presencia de un depredador, escapo de ese lugar. La bestia salió de su escondite y corrió detrás del vampiro. Lamentablemente en media carrera, su resistencia llego al límite. Ya no podía correr más, decidió confiar en su increíble astucia y agilidad. Se adentró en los arbustos haciendo que el vampiro la perdiera de vista. Este creyendo que la había dejado atrás bajo la guardia y reposo en un gran árbol de roble. Vio un par de ojos brillantes resaltar entre la oscuridad de la noche y corrió hasta llegar a un gran acantilado. Se dio la vuelta y vio la silueta de un gran lobo negro. El monstruo lo había acorralado. Este se relamía los dientes y bajaba las orejas, símbolo de agresividad alta. El vampiro decidió lanzarse al vacío, pero cuando estaba a punto de hacerlo, el lobo se lo impidió mordiéndolo y empujándolo lejos del abismo. Acto seguido, se lanzó encima de él y comenzó a devorarlo. La sangre estaba en todas partes, siguiendo una nube de polvo. El lobo devoro el corazón del vampiro, hasta convertirlo en polvo.

Una melodía lleno el ambiente. El lobo paro las orejas y escucho la melodía. Cuando esta culmino, el lobo se paró en el filo del acantilado y aulló en respuesta. Una gran luna llena adornaba el fondo del cuadro. Varios aullidos se escucharon. El lobo simplemente se marchó….

Mientras tanto, en un alejado lugar de la ciudad, se situaba una taberna. Se oía música y los gritos de los hombres que se habían pasado de copas. Tres hombres misteriosos estaban sentados en una gran mesa al final del salón, al parecer, esperando a alguien. Uno con un gran sombrero, otro con ojos color zafiro y el otro con un parche en el ojo. De repente, un misterioso hombre de alta estatura con cabello largo castaño con un mechón de pelo que cruzaba su rostro de color rubio. Sus ojos verdes rasgados y sombríos causaban terror a cualquiera. Diviso al grupo de hombres que le apartaban un asiento en la mesa. El hombre se sentó y comenzó la reunión…

"¿Aruto-sama ¿podría comentarnos lo que usted tiene planeado?" –dijo el del sombrero

"Si jefe ¿para qué fue que nos llamó? Queremos oír sus magníficos planes" –dijo el oji-azul con un tono de desdén en su voz

El jefe cerro sus ojos para meditar por un momento –"Quiero convertirme en el rey de los vampiros" –dijo ante el asombro de los demás

"Jefe, para eso debe matar a el más fuerte de todos los vampiros, ya sabe él es…" –dijo el oji-azul ante las palabras del dominante

El jefe mantenía sus ojos cerrados al pronunciar el nombre del sangre pura más temido por todos. "Kuran Kaname"

"¿Y como lo va a hacer, Aruto-sama?" –dijo el del sombrero asombrado

"Contraté a la persona más sanguinaria capaz de matar cualquier cosa, inclusive a un vampiro tan poderoso como Kuran Kaname" –dijo mientras mantenía sus ojos cerrados

"Jefe, ¿usted no está hablando de ella, cierto?" –dijo el del sombrero

"Ella no puede matar ni a una mosca" –dijo el oji-azul burlándose de la persona que se referían

El tercer hombre que no había hablado pronuncio unas ligeras palabras casi inaudibles: "Yo no estaría tan seguro, mi amigo"

El oji- azul siguió burlándose -"Señor, será que busque a otra persona para que le haga este trabajo. Ella es solo una…."

_BANG, BANG, BANG, BANG…._

Varios disparos resonaron en la taberna. Mucha gente se lanzó al piso para refugiarse... El hombre de ojos ámbar, que era un vampiro, fue impactado por las balas repetidamente, lentamente se convirtió en polvo. El hombre castaño no se movió del lugar, solo contemplaba la escena con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro. Los otros dos estaban ocultos tras las mesas para sí evitar las balas. Todos quedaron atónitos con lo que vieron…

Una bella joven se encontraba parada al pie de la puerta con una pistola en mano que aun emanaba humo. En su otra mano poseía un guante que tenía unas largas cuchillas que parecían garras. Por detrás se oía el relincho de un caballo y la luna se mostraba impenetrable por la ventana. La joven se dirigió tranquilamente a la mesa de los tres vampiros. Cuando caminaba las armas que cargaba en un gran cinturón en su cintura: cuchillos, navajas, municiones hasta una pequeña bomba de mano, resplandecían con la poca luz que había. Su rostro era casi invisible, su gran sombrero de cazador y su cabello negro ébano ocultaban la gran parte, solo se podía divisar un ojo de color dorado brillante. El vampiro castaño se levantó tomo la mano de la chica y deposito un beso en ella, como muestra de gratitud. La joven, que lo miraba con desdén, se limitó a decir:

"¿Cuál es la razón por la que necesitas mis servicios, sangre pura?" –dijo fríamente quitando su mano

"Quería que me hicieras un favor, obviamente recibirás un pago, cazadora" –el vampiro la miraba pícaramente

"¿Por qué me escogiste a mí, si hay tanto cazadores en esta ciudad?

"Es que tú eres la única que puede hacer un trabajo como este" –los ojos del vampiro de repente se volvieron rojos

"¿Qué es lo que quieres?" –dijo con repugnancia

"Quiero que mates al sangre pura, Kuran Kaname" –dijo con tono sombrío

La chica quedo asombrada por el pedido del vampiro. El hombre del parche inmediatamente hablo:

"Señor, recuerde que Kuran no está solo. Tiene una alianza de nobles y cazadores a su alrededor, además su hermana, Kuran Yuuki ha despertado como sangre pura y también representaría un gran peligro"

"mm tiene razón que quieres que haga con Kuran Yuuki, ¿También quieres que la asesine? –dijo con fastidio la chica

"No, solo quiero que mates a Kaname. A su hermana tráela ante mí. La convertiré en la reina de los vampiros, reinara a mi lado" –dijo decidido

"Muy bien por los dos Kuran quiero que me des 5 mil monedas de oro" –dijo extendiendo la mano al vampiro

"Grrr eres muy astuta, está bien serán cinco mil. Te daré tres mil para que mates a Kaname y te daré el resto cuando me traigas a Yuuki" –dijo lanzándole una bolsa llena de oro

Ella con sus increíbles reflejos la atrapo y tomo una moneda entre sus dedos. La examino y luego sonrió. "Trato hecho" dijo estrechando su mano con la del vampiro

"Dirígete a la academia Cross, allí se encuentran" –dijo el hombre del parche quien estaba sentado cruzado de brazos como si no le tuviera importancia

"Sorpréndeme, haz tu magia y honor a tu nombre, _bestia negra_" -dijo el vampiro resaltando las dos ultimas palabras

La joven salió de la taberna, desato a su caballo negro y se montó en él. Después lo golpeo con un pequeño látigo haciendo que se encabritara. Su cabello negro ondeó con el viento junto con la crin y la cola del caballo. La luna dejaba en claro que ella era la reina de la noche. Dejo una gran nube de tierra para luego desaparecer como un fantasma en la penumbra de la noche…

Chan chan chan, dejen sus comentarios

Cuidense bye ;)


	2. Mi nombre es Hikari Black

**Holaaaa a toddoos. ;) Me he demorado millon de años en subir el nuevo capitulo pero es que no he tenido tiempo para terminarlo pero bueno bla bla bla **

**espero que les guste esta historia que recien acaba de comenzar...**

El día estaba soleado y hermoso. Los estudiantes de la clase diurna se preparaban para atender a sus designadas clases. Todos excepto uno: Kiryuu Zero, un chico de bellos ojos color amatista y cabello platinado. Con su mirada fría entro a la clase y se sentó en su banca a esperar a que la aburrida clase de historia de inicio. El profesor, Yagari Toga entro al aula acompañado de suspiros de algunas de las alumnas y comenzó a explicar la clase. El peli plateado giro los ojos sin importarle lo que sucedía en frente, solo pensaba en horribles momentos de su pasado. Miro hacia abajo, a lado del puesto de Wakaba Sayori, un asiento vacío que antes pertenecía a la bella chica humana de cabello corto y castaño que era su preciada compañera. Ahora la odiaba ya que se había convertido en la bestia más inmunda que existe, un vampiro sangre pura. Le dolía pensar que él la había amado y que ella se encontraba en la academia justo ahora de la mano de su hermano y prometido Kuran Kaname. Solo pronunciar su nombre le daba repulsión.

De repente, la puerta se abrió mostrando al director de la academia: Kaien Cross. Se disculpó con el profesor y le dijo que necesitaba ver a Zero Kiryuu. Yagari miro con desprecio al peli plata quien con la mirada perdida salió del aula siguiendo al director.

En su oficina el director lucia feliz pero al ver la cara trágica de Zero, su rostro cambio a una seria totalmente. Se sentó en su silla y dijo:

"Zero-kun, ¿ya sabes que la clase nocturna se encuentra aquí cierto?" –dijo ocultando sus labios entre sus manos entrelazadas

"Tsk, si" –dijo Zero con repulsión

"Bueno, he estado considerando de que no podrás hacer la tarea de guardián tu solo, después de que ella…" –dijo Cross preocupado y luego interrumpido por Zero

"Si, ya entendí. Al grano, director" –dijo sin mirar al rostro del rubio

El director, al darse cuenta que a él le molestaba, cambio de tema. –"Una nueva estudiante asistirá a la clase diurna y se convertirá en una guardiana" –dijo cerrando los ojos con una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro. –"Ha de estar por llegar, ¿Por qué no vas a recibirla, Zero-kun?"-

Zero abrió los ojos como platos y obedeció las órdenes del director. Al salir de la oficina se encontró con un serio Yagari que comenzó a seguirle.

"¡¿Por qué me sigues?! ¡Deberías estar dando clases!" –dijo Zero impacientemente

"Voy a asegurarme de que _tú _no seas el peligro para la nueva estudiante, mocoso" –dijo desafiante. El peli plata simplemente gruñó.

Mientras tanto, en los dormitorios de la luna, una joven vampiresa miraba hacia la ventana cruzada de brazos. Se encontraba triste ya que no podía salir a disfrutar del aire fresco. Una mano en su hombro interrumpió sus pensamientos. Un joven muy apuesto de cabellos caoba y ojos del mismo color la miraba preocupado.

"¿Sucede algo, Yuuki?" –dijo el más fuerte de los vampiros: Kaname Kuran

"Onii-sama, yo eh no es nada, tranquilo, yo solo quería salir pero sé que no puedo" –dijo decepcionada

El castaño sonrió, sacudió su cabello de forma amorosa y se fue, dejando a la vampiresa suspirar…

Recuerdos fluyeron por su mente. Recordó las veces que fue atropellada por las fans de la clase nocturna. Y también a la persona que siempre la hacía enojar o la sacaba de apuros. "Oh no, otra vez estoy pensando en el" –pensó mientras aferraba su cabeza entre sus manos…

Su instinto vampiro le dijo que algo no estaba bien. Miro de nuevo a la ventana y se dio cuenta que todo era normal. Simplemente olvidó lo que pensé y se retiró de la habitación.

Un coche color negro se parqueó al frente de la reja principal de la academia Cross. El chofer abrió el maletero y saco las dos maletas de su pasajera. Luego abrió la puerta trasera y le extendió la mano a la bella joven. Tenía un cabello color ébano que le llegaba a la mitad de la espalda, adornado con un lazo negro con puntos blancos. Sus ojos eran de color miel. Lucía una camiseta de color negro con una gran calavera en el medio, un pantalón jean roto y unas botas hasta el tobillo. Tenía un par de audífonos puestos y se los quito para saludar cordialmente.

"Buenas tardes, mi nombre es Hikari Black, es un placer conocerlos" –dijo con una sonrisa pero sus ojos no mostraban brillo

Estrecho la mano con los dos hombres y Yagari la llevó a la oficina del director mientras que el chofer daba a Zero el equipaje de la chica, quien a regañadientes lo recibí no sin antes escuchar una risa burlona de su maestro.

Al llegar a la oficina del director, ella se sentó mientras el director le contaba todo acerca de la academia. A pesar de todo, ella clavaba sus ojos en Zero con repugnancia. Luego ella comento que era una de las mejores cazadoras de vampiros, muy reconocida en la Asociación de Cazadores. Cross enseguida le pregunto si quería ser la guardiana de la academia, trabajo que consistía en mantener a la clase nocturna y diurna separadas, ya que los alumnos de la clase nocturna eran vampiros.

"Con mucho gusto director" –dijo con respeto

(Infantilmente) "Ayy, Hikari-chan aceptó sin titubear" –dijo el rubio con cascadas de lágrimas.

Cross se dejó de payasadas y busco en un gran baúl que poseía un arma anti-vampiros para que ella pudiera defenderse.

"No se preocupe, yo tengo mi propia arma" –dijo Hikari mostrando un guante con tres largas cuchillas. "Yo la llamo Black Death" –se puso el guante y se la mostro a las tres personas en la habitación

"Bueno será mejor que te pongas el uniforme y corras a clases. Ah, y no te olvides de ponerte esta cinta en el brazo para que todos sepan que eres una guardiana" –dijo el director entregándole a Hikari el uniforme y la cinta. –"Zero-kun lleva a esta chica a su habitación y muéstrale donde será su próxima clase. Luego enséñale lo que debe y no debe hacer" –le dijo al peli plata quien no respondió

Caminaron hasta el dormitorio del sol y encontró a Sayori caminando hacia allá. Zero le pidió que la acompañara hasta su habitación. La chica de pelo naranja no se negó y ambas fueron a las habitaciones no sin antes conocerse.

"Hola, mucho gusto soy Sayori Wakaba pero me puedes decir Yori" –dijo amistosamente

"Mi nombre es Hikari Black. Creo que eres una persona muy amable Yori-chan" –dijo con una sonrisa

Ambas rieron y Yori la llevo hasta su habitación, le pregunto si quería ser su compañera de cuarto. La azabache dijo que sí. Después fue hasta el baño a cambiarse de ropa. El uniforme le quedaba divino, pero a ella no le gustaba mucho. Se soltó el pelo y lo decoro con una pequeña calavera plateada con brillos. Se puso sus botines favoritos y se colocó un extraño collar. Yori pregunto que era ese collar. Hikari dijo que era el colmillo de un lobo salvaje.

Las dos nuevas amigas se dirigieron a su aula de clases. Las alumnas de la academia murmuraban entre ellas y los chicos se quedaban viendo a la nueva estudiante galanamente. Entraron al aula de clases entre las miradas de todos. El profesor detuvo la clase y llamo a Hikari para que se presente.

"Mi nombre es Hikari Black, mucho gusto" –dijo sonriente pero se detuvo al ver a un chico de cabello plateado observando la ventana

Después de varias preguntas de los estudiantes siguieron con la clase. Todos esperaban ansiosos la hora de salida, especialmente las chicas ya que podrían ver a los príncipes de la clase nocturna.

Finalmente toco el timbre y todos salieron disparados del aula. Hikari y Sayori conversaban mientras recogían sus cosas pero fueron interrumpidas por Zero.

"Hikari, será mejor que te apresures, ya mismo saldrán esos monstruos" –dijo casi en un susurro.

"Enseguida voy Zero-kun" –dijo despidiéndose de Yori-chan

Caminaron hasta llegar a la reja de los dormitorios de la luna, para encontrarse con una masa de chicas y algunos chicos gritando y aclamando por los estudiantes de la clase nocturna. Hikari no podía creer lo salvajes que podían ser las estudiantes de esta academia, así que diseño un plan.

(Gritando) "Oh no, corran por su vida hay una manada de lobos cerca. Nos atacaran. Huyan a los dormitorios, váyanse de aquí. Rápido"

Al oír esto, todos comenzaron a gritar y a correr despavoridos a los dormitorios. Zero no podía creer la astucia de la chica. La reja se abrió revelando a un rubio de ojos azules comportándose como un galán.

"Chicas tranquilícense ya he llegado… un momento ¡QUEEE!" –grito sorprendido al ver que nadie había salido a recibirlo

"Que alegría un día sin gritos ni piropos" –dijo un peli-naranja relajado

Todos los estudiantes de la clase nocturna salieron. Al final, el líder de los dormitorios de la luna salió tomado de la mano de una bella joven de cabellos castaños, ojos color cobrizos y tez blanca.

"Vaya no hay nadie por aquí, buen trabajo Kir…" –el azabache se detuvo al ver a la joven de cabellos negro mirándolo desafiante. "Tú fuiste la quien hizo esto" –le pregunto

"Si, yo soy la nueva guardiana de la academia" –dijo seriamente

La castaña abrió los ojos como platos al oír esas palabras y miro a Zero quien miraba al piso y apretaba los puños.

"Mi nombre es Hikari Black" –dijo la peli-negra extendiendo su mano a los vampiros

"Yo soy Kaname Kuran y ella es mi hermana menor Yuuki Kuran" –dijo sonriente –"Al parecer eres una cazadora, bueno no importa, adiós Hikari-chan" –dijo el líder de dormitorios soltando a su amada y retirándose

"Si es cierto, _vampiro sangre pura_" –susurro. Sus ojos rasgados brillaron por un milisegundo

"Hola ¿Así que eres la nueva guardiana? Yo fui la anterior. Espero que lo hagas excelente" –dijo Yuuki mientras apretaba su mano con la de Hikari

Su cuerpo se estremeció al poder ver en su mente una imagen espeluznante. Una bestia cubierta de sangre se hallaba encima de los cuerpos inertes de los estudiantes de la clase nocturna, incluyendo a Kaname.

Soltó la mano de la oji-dorada y retrocedió unos pasos. –"¿Te sucede algo Yuuki-chan?" –dijo la nueva guardiana inocentemente. Una chica de cabellos marrones claros hasta la cintura la ayudo a salir del shock en que Yuuki estaba, para no preocupar a Kaname-sama. Luego del susto, la castaña trato de hablar con Zero pero su hermano no se lo permitió. Zero la miro con desprecio recordando la promesa que le había hecho…

_FLASHBACK:_

"Yuuki, ¿Adentro de ti esta la Yuuki que yo conozco?" –dijo Zero dándole un abrazo a Yuuki

"Si, Zero. Nos hemos fundido en una sola" –respondió Yuuki con voz entrecortada

"Yuuki, yo solo deseo tu sangre. Tengo esta horrible sensación que me permitiría beber tu sangre hasta acabar con tu vida, ya que esa es la clase de monstruo que soy"

Varias gotas de sangre cayeron al piso después de que Zero clavara sus colmillos en el cuello de Yuuki. Luego de beber de ella, ambos se fundieron en un apasionante beso.

"Dime una cosa, Yuuki, ¿Te has librado de todos tus miedos y preocupaciones?"

"Si, Zero"

"Yo también, aunque no estés conmigo ya nada podrá evitar que cumpla mi objetivo. Vete, Yuuki con quien pueda estar contigo toda la eternidad, porque si te vuelvo a ver _te mataré."_

"Entonces Zero, siempre huiré de ti, así mientras sigas teniendo enemigos tendrás motivo para seguir viviendo…."

_FIN DEL FLASHBACK…._

Zero agacho la cabeza tratando de sacar esos tristes recuerdos de su mente. De repente el sentimiento de tristeza cambio por uno diferente. Su garganta comenzó a arderle y sus colmillos amenazaron con mostrarse. Hikari vio la expresión de Zero y se acercó a él. Sus orbes doradas se encontraron con las sombrías de Zero, quien cambio de expresión al ver la mirada de la pelinegra tan profundamente

"¿Zero, te sientes bien?" –pregunto

(Jadeando) "Si, estoy bien. Te espero esta noche a las 6:30 para vigilar la academia" –dijo fríamente mientras se alejaba de la chica tratando de ocultar su sed

Hikari quedo confundida por la reacción de Zero, creyó que era natural en él. Se dirigió a los dormitorios del Sol. Vio a varias chicas murmurar. A ella no le importó y siguió caminando hasta encontrarse con Yori-chan, quien la esperaba para ir a los dormitorios juntas.

"¿Viste a los alumnos de la clase nocturna?" –pregunto Yori

"Obvio, ese es mi trabajo pequeña observadora" –dijo sarcásticamente

"¿Conociste a una chica de cabellos largos y castaños llamada Yuuki?" –dijo entusiasmada

Hikari le extrañó la reacción de su amiga –"Si ¿Por?"-

"Es que ella era mi compañera de cuarto anteriormente y mi mejor amiga hasta que ella se…" –las últimas palabras las dijo con un gajo tristeza mientras miraba al piso.

Yori quedo en silencio hasta llegar a la habitación. Ahí continuo: -"Hasta que ella se convirtió en uno de _ellos_" –dijo triste

"Pero ¿Tu como sabes el secreto de la clase nocturna? ¡Se supone que solo las autoridades de la escuela, los maestros y los guardianes saben sobre su verdadera naturaleza!" –dijo Hikari sobresaltada

"Yuuki me confeso que ella era una vampiresa hace mucho tiempo. Luego de que varios vampiros atacaran la academia, la clase nocturna fue cerrada. No supe nada de Yuuki ni los demás por mucho tiempo, aproximadamente un año. Ahora han decido reabrirla por razones que yo desconozco. Eso es todo lo que se"

"Vaya, al parecer te han confiado el secreto. Un momento… ¿Qué hora es? ¡Oh, no! ¡Ya casi son las 7:00 pm! ¡Zero me va a matar!"

Dicho esto la pelinegra agarro su bolsa negra donde tenía guardadas sus armas y salió disparada de la habitación dejando a su amiga con una sonrisita en los labios.

* * *

Corrió lo más rápido que pudo para llegar antes que Zero, aunque ya era demasiado tarde. Cuando llegó al lugar se sorprendió al no encontrar a nadie. No había ninguna pizca ni huella de Zero por ninguna parte. Se alegró al ver que no la ahorcarían esa noche. Sentada, espero a que su compañero llegara. Pasaron varios minutos y ni rastro de él. Ya molesta, Hikari decidió buscarlo pero un sonido se interpuso. Eran los gritos de unas alumnas seguramente de la clase diurna.

Hikari siguió los gritos hasta encontrar a dos chicas con el uniforme de la clase diurna, una de ellas se hallaba en el piso herida en el cuello y hombro. La otra lloraba desconsoladamente y pedía auxilio. Hikari se dispuso a ayudarles pero una sombra cruzo el camino… _"Vampiro" _

La criatura se abalanzo sobre las dos chicas pero fue golpeado con una rama de parte de la oji-dorada. El vampiro se levantó adolorido y ataco a su nueva oponente. Hikari trato de sacar sus armas pero el vampiro se lo impidió, este le arranchó la bolsa y la lanzo lejos. Estaba indefensa al igual que las dos chicas. Hikari debía hacer **_el cambio_** para derrotar a ese vampiro, pero el sonido de un balazo interpuso sus ideas.

El vampiro se convirtió en polvo y la figura de un joven de cabellos plateados y ojos amatistas mostraba amenazante su brillante pistola de la cual todavía emanaba humo. Miro a las dos chicas mientras guardaba su pistola y le decía a su compañera -"Encárgate de ellas y dile a _ellos_ que hagan lo que deben hacer"- Hikari quedo pasmada del susto que se había dado, recogió su bolso y despertó a la chica herida quien con la ayuda de Hikari y su amiga fue llevada a la oficina del director de la academia.

* * *

Mientras tanto en las aulas de la clase nocturna todos se hallaban inquietos debido al olor de sangre en todas partes. La princesa Kuran se contenía de su sed. Se alejó de los demás vampiros para ocultarse. Su hermano mayor se acercó a ella y la abrazó, poniendo su cuello a la altura de la boca de su hermana.

"Yuuki bebe mi sangre. Tienes demasiada sed. No podrás controlarte" –dijo mientras acariciaba el cabello de su hermana

Yuuki no pudo contenerse y lamio el pálido cuello del joven vampiro. Abrió su boca para mostrar un par de largos colmillos y los enterró en su piel. Mientras succionaba la sangre de su hermano, su sed se calmaba. Varias gotas cayeron al piso. Se oía un tumulto en la otra habitación, Yuuki saco lentamente sus colmillos del cuello de Kaname y quito la sangre que tenía en el mentón.

Kaname simplemente se fue limpiando el cuello para que los otros vampiros no notaran la sangre. Yuuki se sentía aliviada. Camino por los pasillos de la academia buscando a alguien con quien hablar. Percibió el olor de sangre humana cerca y se sintió atraída por ella. Se acercó a la ventana y observo como dos chicas de la clase diurna cargaban a una de ella quien se encontraba herida. Reconoció al chico peli plata que caminaba detrás de ellas con la mirada perdida hasta la oficina del director.

* * *

Yagari los recibió e hizo recostar a la chica herida con la ayuda del director. El cazador con parche impidió la entrada de los dos guardianes y la amiga de la herida. La amiga fue a su dormitorio implorando que su compañera se mejore. El de ojos amatistas decidió retirarse de la escena mientras la joven de cabellos negros lo seguía.

"¡¿Por qué me sigues, Hikari?!" –dijo molesto por la acción de la chica

"¿Por qué estas huyendo?" –dijo con un tono distinto a su tono natural. Su voz era mucho más fría y tétrica, ya no amable y alegre como lo era antes –"¿Acaso es que te sientes algo _sediento _Zero?" –una malvada sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro

"No sé de qué me estás hablando" –Zero bajo la mirada y continuo con su camino

"Zero, yo no soy tonta. He sido entrenada para darme cuenta. _Yo sé que tú eres un vampiro nivel E" _–su voz tenía un tono triste.

Cuando volteo a ver los orbes dorados de la chica, estos no presentaban el brillo y entusiasmo que tenían cuando ella llego a la academia. El viento agitaba su melena negra y Zero sintió un aura malvada a su alrededor. La tensión era tan fuerte entre los dos hasta que ella la rompió marchándose dejando a Zero congelado en sus pensamientos.

"¿Cómo es que ella sabe que yo soy un vampiro?" –se preguntó a si mismo mientras se dirigía a seguir patrullando la academia

A la mañana siguiente Zero se levantó somnoliento de su cama y se dirigió al baño para lavarse la cara y cepillarse los dientes. Medio arreglo su cabello plateado y se puso la camisa de la academia, dejando el saco de lado. Se sentó en su cama y mientras se ponía la corbata pensaba la razón en la cual la joven cazadora había descubierto su verdadera identidad sin conocerlo a fondo ni haberlo visto en su forma vampírica. Miro el reloj y era tarde; las clases estaban dando inicio. Se puso el chaleco negro y camino sin mucha importancia al aula de clases.

**Zero' POV:**

Allí estaba Wakaba-san junto a la bella chica de cabellos negros, solo que esta vez no lucia como su primer día, alegre y radiante, sino que su pesada aura inundaba todo el salón. Lucia su cabello suelto tapándole un ojo y varios adornos negros con calaveras y corazones rotos. Lucia como una punkera emo. Yori- chan se mantenía distante de la joven como si tratara de alejarse de esa rara personalidad de Hikari. Me acerque a ellas y Yori me miro preocupada. Su amiga continúo mirando a la ventana como si estuviera perdida en sus pensamientos. No le tome mucha importancia y me senté en mi pupitre a escuchar la aburrida clase de Álgebra.

Mientras el profesor explicaba cómo hacer ecuaciones cuadráticas y mataba a sus alumnos con aburrimiento, Hikari golpeaba su labio inferior con su lápiz como si estuviera desesperada por algo. ¡RING! Por fin toco el timbre y acabo la hora. Todos los estudiantes tomaron sus cosas y salieron disparados del salón.

Todas las jóvenes se dirigieron a la puerta de los dormitorios de la luna, de nuevo ¬¬ aclamaban a gritos por los jóvenes galanes que se disponían a salir a encantar a las estudiantes de la clase diurna que no saben su oscuro secreto. Claro con excepciones. Hikari no se presentaba por ningún lado. La tonta me dejo todo el trabajo a mí, por suerte esas gritonas me hacen caso no como a…

Yuuki…

El recuerdo invadió mi ser. Cuando ella gritaba para mantener a las jóvenes alineadas y yo venía y con un grito las calmaba. También la vez que me abrazo fuertemente implorando que no me aparte de ella. De veras estoy triste. Triste debido a la muerte de esa bella joven de cabellos castaños cortos muy alegre y feliz que conocí hace más de cuatro años y me ayudaba en todo. Cuando tenía sed de sangre, ella se ofrecía para ser mordida por mí. Siempre valore su fortaleza y valentía.

Todos esos recuerdos han quedado en el pasado… ahora debo enfocarme en mi presente. Debo olvidar a esa vampiresa sangre pura que ha devorado a mi Yuuki y concentrarme más es los trabajos que me envía la Asociación de Cazadores para matar a esos sucios vampiros. No puedo esperar a acabar con esas asquerosas criaturas de la noche.

Sangre puras. Criaturas infernales que dañan a las personas. Rompen sus deseos y anhelos y dañan su vida para siempre. Como Shizuka Hio, esa mujer que me arrebato la vida de mis padres, la mía como humano y a mi hermano Ichiru. No puedo esperar a matar a un sangre pura. Ver en sus ojos la desesperación por vivir que él había visto antes de sus víctimas. No puedo imaginar que la chica que alguna vez amé sea uno de esos monstruos. No lo puedo creer… ¿Por qué tuviste que ser así…Yuuki?

-"Zero, Zero despierta. Baja de las nubes idiota" –escuche la voz de la pelinegra atrás de mi más un pitido que casi me desgarra los tímpanos

-"HIKARI, detente, mis oídos" –grite tapándome los oídos que estaban a punto de estallar

"Pues eso te mereces por andar distraído" –dijo mientras daba vueltas a su silbato mientras reía

"Oye donde estabas tenemos que vigilar a las…" –antes de terminar mi oración, las puertas de los dormitorios de la luna se abrieron y salieron los radiantes estudiantes de la clase nocturna junto con los gritos y aclamaciones de todas sus admiradoras

"¡AHHHH AIDOU- SEMPAI, WILD- SEMPAI, KANAME- SEMPAI, ICHIJOU – SEMPAI!

Todas las chicas comenzaron a amontonarse alrededor de ellos hasta que grite lo más fuerte que pude para calmarlas y todas retrocedieron y se formaron en filas. Hikari miraba atónita la escena y no creía el gran potencial que tenía para controlarlas como perros.

Después de gritarles para que se marcharan a sus habitaciones, mire a Hikari. Tenía la típica cara de asombrada. Después Takuma Ichijou se le acerco y la saludo cordialmente. Luego tomo su mano para depositar un beso en ella pero Hikari la saco y se disponía a darle una cachetada pero algo la detuvo.

-"No me toques con tus sucias manos, vampiro"-dijo mirando a Ichijou con unos ojos asesinos. –"porque si no la pagaras muy caro"

Hikari se retiró lentamente de la escena no sin antes de dar una mirada de asco a los de la clase nocturna quienes quedaron tan asombrados como yo al ver su actitud.

-"Vaya no esperaba eso de ella" –Takuma dijo con desdén

-"¿Qué actitud esperabas de una cazadora de vampiros no Kiryuu- kun?"-dijo el presidente Kuran sostenía de la mano a Yuuki

-"Déjanos en paz, Kuran" –me aleje de ese lugar para ya no escuchar lo que ese vampiro diga

Busque a Hikari por todos lados y no la encontré. La muy tonta se escapó y me dejo hacer el patrullaje yo solo. Ahh ¿Por qué siempre me pasa esto? Bueno continuare con mis labores solo.

Caminaba tranquilamente por los balcones de la academia cuando mire al cielo. La noche estaba muy oscura no había rastros de estrellas por ninguna parte. Era una noche perfecta para los vampiros. Me di la vuelta cuando note un resplandor que venia del cielo. Las nubes se habían apartado dejando a la luna llena mostrar la majestuosidad de su brillo. Me cubrí los ojos ya que su resplandor era muy fuerte cuando escuche el viento rugir y entre ellos un sonido que nunca había escuchado: el aullido solitario de un lobo, que se mezclaba con el viento de la noche. Me pareció extraño ya que en este perímetro era muy extraño encontrar lobos. El aullido me parecía muy triste y solo pero al mismo tiempo fuerte y valiente. El sonido fue debilitándose hasta que ya no lo escuchaba.

Mi calma fue interrumpida debido a la presencia de un vampiro detrás de mí. Saque mi Bloody Rose y se la coloque en la frente hasta que me di cuenta de quién era en realidad. Era Yuuki.


	3. El secreto de la licántropa

**Holaa lamento demorarme mucho con este fic. pienso dejarlo incompleto ya que mucha gente lo aprecia :( no se realmente quisiera que hayan mas fans de VK. Ademas estoy haciendo otros fics interesantes. Espero no desanimarme y continuar con este fic que aunque esta algo aburrido por lo menos alguien lo aprecie.**

**bueno aqui esta el capitulo 3:**

**disfruten**

**Capitulo 3: El secreto de una licántropa**

Yuuki se mostraba asustada por lo sucedido. Sus ojos mostraban desesperación y melancolía.

-Al parecer cumplirás tu promesa ¿cierto Zero?- respondió ocultando su rostro entre sus cabellos.

-tsk, pensé que eras una amenaza mayor. Por cierto ¿Qué haces rondando por aquí a estas horas? ¿Deberías estar en clases? –argumentó el peli plateado a la castaña sin quitar el arma de su frente.

-Solo quería pasear un momento. No tengo malas intenciones. Tú me conoces bien Zero, no le haría daño a ningún humano- respondió Yuuki decidida y autoritaria.

-Puede que tú y yo nos conozcamos pero aun así tu eres mi presa por siempre- decía fríamente Zero mientras se preparaba para jalar el gatillo. –Me has hecho sufrir y ahora es tu turno-

Yuuki cerró los ojos y esperó el disparo que nunca llego. Volvió a abrirlos para ver que Zero volvía a guardar la pistola en su chaqueta y volteaba. Comenzó a caminar en dirección contraria de la sangre pura pero algo lo detuvo. Un olor a sangre humana.

La joven vampiresa también percibió el olor y se sintió incomoda. Zero, sin pensarlo corrió hacia el balcón y saltó ágilmente para descender y buscar a la persona de quien era esa sangre. Yuuki quería seguirlo pero algo se lo impedía. De repente sintió la presencia de su hermano que se acercaba. Ella no quería volver a sentirse enjaulada así saltó y comenzó a seguir al cazador.

Un vampiro nivel E había sometido a una estudiante de la clase diurna y estaba bebiendo de su sangre. Zero entró a la escena y apuntó al vampiro para que soltara a la chica. Este obedeció y la soltó para darle paso a que él pueda dispararle haciendo que se volviera una gran nube de polvo. Finalmente el joven tomó ente sus brazos a la chica herida y la llevo de vuelta a la academia.

Mientras tanto Yuuki había perdido el rastro de Zero. Una sombra se le cruzo por delante y la hizo caer al piso. Gimió de dolor y levanto la mirada para ver a su atacante. Era una vampira nivel E que amenazaba con morderle el cuello. Trató de defenderse pero fue atacada por detrás por su acompañante, quien la agarro de los brazos dejándola indefensa. Trató de soltarse pero le fue inútil, cada vez que forcejeaba, el vampiro la apretaba con más fuerza y le clavaba sus uñas. No cargaba a Artemis con ella y no sabía cómo usar sus poderes vampíricos aun. El vampiro decidió ahorcarla lentamente. Cuando la vampiresa se disponía a desgarrarle el cuello, una enorme bestia salió de los arbustos y golpeo a la chupasangre. Esta enfurecida salto a su lomo y comenzó a hacerle múltiples heridas haciendo que la bestia de ojos ardientes gruña y gimiera de dolor. Trató de sacársela de su lomo hasta que la aplastó contra un árbol. Cuando estaba en el piso se abalanzó sobre la mujer y comenzó a despedazarla. La sangre cubría el césped y los gritos desahogados de su víctima llenaban el ambiente.

Después de convertirla en polvo, la bestia se dirigió a atacar al vampiro que son tenía a Yuuki y le mostro su dentadura amenazante y ensangrentada. El vampiro soltó a la joven y huyó despavorido. Yuuki tosía para recuperarse y observó a la enorme bestia. Era un gigantesco lobo de denso pelaje negro como la noche y ojos color dorado brillante. Su pelaje tenia manchas de sangre por la batalla anterior. Lentamente se acercó a Yuuki y comenzó a olfatearla. Ella no movía ni un solo músculo y trataba de no entrar en pánico. El lobo, al ver que ella no representaba ningún peligro, dejó de mostrarle sus amenazadores dientes y la observaba detenidamente. Yuuki se mantenía atraída por el hermoso color dorado de sus brillantes orbes que por una fracción de segundo parecían ojos humanos. El lobo aulló de manera melancólica y saltó pasando por encima de la sangre pura. Yuuki quedó paralizada por lo que había presenciado. Simplemente se desmayó.

Zero llegó apresurado al escuchar los ruidos y se sorprendió al encontrar a Yuuki tendida en el piso desmayada. El joven la tomo entre sus brazos y la llevó a la oficina del director donde la esperaba el líder de dormitorios de la clase nocturna, su padre adoptivo y el profesor Yagari.

Yuuki lentamente abrió sus ojos para revelar el rostro de un Kaname preocupado por su hermana y prometida. El sangre pura la rodeó con sus brazos y le preguntó por lo sucedido.

-Yo vi algo que no muchos creerán- dijo Yuuki aun asustada y nerviosa. Todos quedaron asombrados por la reacción de la joven. –En el bosque vi a un lobo del tamaño de un oso que sometió a un vampiro sin problemas- manifestó frente al asombro de todos.

-¿Un lobo del tamaño de un oso? Vaya nunca creí que existiera algo así- cuestionó el director arreglándose los lentes.

-Yuuki será mejor que te calmes y nos digas que fue lo que te atacó- dijo con tono dulce el líder de dormitorios enredando sus dedos en el cabello de la joven.

-No estoy mintiendo Kaname. Zero también lo vio ¿cierto Zero?- preguntó al joven peli plateado que se hallaba contra la pared cruzado de brazos en la parte más oscura de la oficina, sin darle mucha importancia a lo que estaba ocurriendo.

-No lo sé, yo solo oí el estruendo que había y el aullido nada más. Yo no lo vi- justificó Zero con su mirada fría y penetrante.

-¿Lo escuchaste Kiryuu-kun? Entonces eso explica que si es real- concluyó Kaname.

-¿Acaso este supuesto lobo estará acechando la academia?- se preguntó a sí mismo el cazador con parche.

-Creo que este lobo está en la academia. Su identidad es un misterio pero debemos descifrarla rápido ya que no sabremos si representara una amenaza para la academia o no- argumentó el director sentado en su escritorio con sus mano entrelazadas. –Por cierto Kiryuu-kun ¿Dónde se encuentra la otra guardiana, Hikari-chan?

-No lo sé, ha desaparecido desde la tarde no la he visto y parecía haber estado muy irritada- dijo Zero.

-Eso es raro, ella desaparece en la tarde y esta criatura aparece en la noche. Me parece sospechoso- dijo Kaname. –No importa protegeré a mi Yuuki de esa bestia si es necesario-.

Lentamente todos se retiraron de la oficina consternados por el enigma de quien podría ser este misterioso ser o si se trataba de otro misterio de la naturaleza.

Yori-chan se mostraba confundida ya que su nueva amiga no había vuelto de su jornada nocturna. Pensó que algo malo le había ocurrido y salió de su habitación a buscarla. Se puso una blusa, shorts y unas botas. También guardó en su bolsillo una pequeña navaja por si acaso encontraba peligro alguno. Lentamente salió del dormitorio del sol aunque sabía lo peligroso que era para dirigirse a las aulas de la academia. Camino por el oscuro trecho de la academia y se adentró a buscarla. Al abrir la puerta principal, sin querer tropezó con una estudiante de uniforme blanco de la clase nocturna. Yori se disculpó con la joven de cabellos castaños sin darse cuenta de quien se trataba. Levantó la mirada y se encontró con la cálida mirada de su vieja amiga que ahora era una vampiresa. Las dos se fundieron en un abrazo que terminó entre lágrimas. La humana no había visto a su amiga en casi un año y se sentía muy abandonada. Las dos salieron de la academia y fueron hasta un claro del bosque para hablar de lo que les había sucedido sin darse cuenta de que alguien los espiaba.

Una silueta de colmillos afilados se abalanzo sobre las chicas y trató de atacarlas pero Yuuki protegió a su amiga desviando el ataque del vampiro. Ella aún se encontraba débil por su anterior pelea pero debía proteger a toda costa a su mejor amiga. El vampiro volvió a atacar con más fuerza haciendo a la vampiresa retroceder. El vampiro iba a dar su golpe final pero por detrás alguien le clavo tres cuchillas en el vientre que comenzaron a emanar rayos color rojo, símbolo que eran hechas de material anti-vampiros. El vampiro gimió de dolor hasta convertirse en polvo dejando a la vista la silueta de su atacante. Vestía una capucha larga que no permitía dejar ver su rostro.

-¿Quién eres?- preguntó nerviosa Yuuki con sus ojos color carmesí.

-No tienen de que preocuparse. No les haré daño- manifestó la encapuchada.

-Yo conozco esa voz- dijo Yori con una mirada confundida.

La encapuchada rió y lentamente removió su capucha para dejar ver su rostro. Dejo a la luz su bella cabellera negra que se camuflaba con lo oscuro de la noche, sus ojos color ámbar contrastaban con toda su blanca piel. Hikari lucía muy hermosa y seductora. Sin embargo, Yori y Yuuki se mostraban asombradas por algo diferente. En su cabeza yacían dos peludas orejas negras erguidas. Al notar el asombro de las jóvenes, Hikari se sacó totalmente su capa para dejar ver una larga y peluda cola negra que caía hasta sus pantorrillas. Sus ojos comenzaron a brillar y de su boca sobresalía dos puntas afiladas.

-¿Qué tipo de criatura eres?- pregunto Yuuki algo nerviosa

-Soy una licántropa o simplemente loba- agregó orgullosa la pelinegra

-Conque tú eres la loba ¿ah? ¿Tú me salvaste de aquellos vampiros?- volvió a preguntar Yuuki curiosa

-Sip, yo te salvé- contestó burlona al ver que le temblaban las piernas a ambas.

-Entonces será mejor que vengas conmigo a la oficina del director. Ya que quiere charlar contigo- dijo una cuarta voz solo que esta era masculina. Era Zero que había escuchado toda la conversación y visto la escena.

Las tres chicas se mostraron asombradas y comenzaron a seguir al cazador a la oficina del director Cross para responder varias preguntas.

**Bueno aqui esta el tercer capitulo espero que lo hayan disfrutado. Por favor dejen reviews.**


End file.
